Shinobi High
by Wolfenden
Summary: Basically Akatsuki got to school! Deidara has just moved to a new school and half the students seem to be completely insane... so he'll fit right in then. Series of oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

**Had this idea in my head for a while and i've decided to post this chapter. **

**I have ideas so i could make this into more than just a one shot****, it would be interesting any way.**

**Akatsuki in the 'real world' always makes me laugh, trying to translate their characteristics into every day ones is just so much fun!**

**So here's the first chapter, let me know if you think i should continue it.**

* * *

><p>Deidara gazed at his new school blankly. It looked just like any other school, probably full of the usual clichés that went with it too.<p>

That's what he'd thought any way… until someone got thrown through a window.

On the third floor.

He gaped as an albino boy his age flew out the window and on to the ground below, absently he wondered if he should have tried to catch him but his brain was having trouble believing what his eyes were seeing at the moment.

He was even more amazed when the boy stood up and brushed himself off as it he'd just tripped and then proceeded to swear loudly at who ever had thrown him out the window, Deidara was quite impressed when he realised the albino had been swearing for at least ten minutes and had yet to repeat himself.

He blinked a few times and shook his head to clear it before heading off to the main school office were he was suppose to pick up his timetable. Quite a few people stared at him as he walked past, it was seriously annoying being the new kid because everyone seemed to be able to tell and they always stared, didn't they have anything better to do with their time?

He sighed and approached the main desk where a dark haired woman was sorting through papers and alternately yelling at someone through the intercom.

"Tsunade-sama please get your paper work done," she begged. "Then you can have some sake, I swear."

Deidara sweat dropped, using sake as bribery for work? What kind of school was this exactly? He cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Yes? Can I help you?" she asked shuffling papers.

"Erm… I'm the new student Katsu Deidara un," he said awkwardly. "I'm supposed to pick up my timetable un."

"Ah yes," she said routing through some papers in a drawer. "Let's see now… ah here we are!" With a flourish she withdrew some papers. "This is you're timetable and this one is a map of the school with all the room names on so you don't get lost." He took the papers gratefully and bowed slightly before walking away examining his timetable and the map.

Let's see… first off was History with Umino Iruka-sensei. History is so boring! What a great way to start off a new school, though the kid flying through the window had been interesting. Eventually he found the room, sheesh they should put directions up in the corridors because this place was like a maze! He opened the door sheepishly because he was a bit late since he'd got lost trying to find the room.

"Erm Umino-sensei?" he asked hoping that he'd got the right room. The tanned brunet looked up from the board where he was writing.

"Oh! You must be the new student," he said smiling as he ushered Deidara into the classroom. He grinned sheepishly and let his eyes glance around the room, his lips quirked into a smile when he saw the albino from before.

"Everyone, this is our new student Katsu Deidara," announced Iruka. "Treat him nicely and Hidan please don't try get him involved in your… rituals."

The albino snorted and muttered darkly under his breath. Deidara went and sat down in the only empty seat which happened to be next to a guy with long black hair and red eyes… ok red eyes… it wasn't the weirdest thing he'd seen, that Hidan had pretty weird coloured eyes too, purple/pink. He turned to the boy he was sat next to.

"Hi," Deidara said. The guy turned and blinked at him, wow his eyes were really red.

"Hi, I'm Uchiha Itachi," he said introducing himself. Deidara frowned to himself, he was pretty sure he recognised the name Uchiha. Oh well, he'd remember later, right now he wanted to know what was up with the albino.

"You've been here a while right un?" he asked, Itachi nodded. "So what's up with the albino? I arrived this morning and saw him come flying out a window on the third floor un! And what was sensei saying about rituals?" Itachi blinked and glanced at Hidan who was swearing to himself.

"Hidan is part of this weird religion, part of it apparently is killing things so he does these rituals," explained Itachi with a shrug. "I don't really understand. This morning… Kakuzu probably threw him out the window, those two are always fighting." Deidara stared at him.

"What, and people just let him get away with throwing people out the window un?" he asked awed. Itachi shrugged.

"Well they let Hidan get away with his rituals as long as its not people's he killing," he said. Deidara's eyes glazed over slightly, maybe he could get away with his bombs here instead of being thrown out like in all his other schools. "So how come you've moved schools this late on in you're education?" asked Itachi. "It's a bit unusual."

"Oh… I blew up my last school un," he said sheepishly making Itachi stare at him.

"Hmm… you'll fit in fine here."

* * *

><p>"So where are you next?" asked Itachi shouldering his bag as their class ended, Deidara just handed him his timetable. "Hmm… you're in all my classes except English and Art and you'll have to find yourself a partner for science since I already have one." The blonde nodded smiling.<p>

"That's ok un, at least I'll know someone."

"Hey Itachi you bastard wait!" They both turned round to see Hidan approaching.

"Language Hidan," said Itachi reprovingly. The albino just rolled his eyes.

"What ever, so this is the new… kid?" he said unsure, Deidara scowled because he realised Hidan didn't know if he was a boy or a girl.

"For your information dip shit I'm a boy un," he said before pausing. "By the way, impressive vocabulary, I heard you when you got thrown out that window un." Hidan looked slightly shocked for a moment before grinning and wrapping an arm round the blonde's shoulder.

"Oh I like you," he chuckled. "Finally someone who doesn't automatically tell me off for my language, unlike some," he muttered glaring at Itachi who just shrugged and led them to their science class.

Deidara got talking to Hidan and discovered he liked the guy's sense of humour even if it was a bit morbid, even better he didn't have a partner for science since apparently the guy who partnered with him in every other class wasn't in his science class.

"Yeah I bet the bastard likes seeing me suffer," growled Hidan cursing. "Fucking Kakuzu."

Deidara didn't point out that since the guy wasn't in their class he couldn't be watching Hidan suffer, but he quite liked not bleeding and Hidan seemed to enjoy making things bleed that annoyed him. This Kakuzu was apparently the main target, which was odd because they seemed to be best friends, maybe it was more of a love hate relationship. He was too busy wondering about this to look where he was going and ended up walking in to someone.

"Whoa there!" they said grabbing his arm to stop him falling over.

Deidara looked up to thank them and ended up gaping. This guy was huge! And another oddly coloured guy, he had really pale skin, so pale he looked blue because you could see his veins, he also had dark blue hair and silver eyes.

"Kisame," said Itachi from behind Deidara. The boy grinned showing off his sharp teeth and waved slightly to the Uchiha.

"Hey Itachi," he said. "So this the new kid?" Itachi nodded and smirked.

"And I'll tell you now that he's a guy so you don't annoy him by asking," chuckled the red eyed boy.

Kisame raised an eyebrow and looked down at Deidara again, he leaned down and peered at his face before grinning again. Those teeth of his were quite scary when they're that close to your face.

"Hi, I'm Kisame," he introduced. Deidara smiled back shakily.

"Deidara un," he replied shaking his hand.

The blue boy grinned even wider before turning to talk to Itachi, the blonde let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and clutched at his heart. Hidan cackled and just steered Deidara into a seat in the science lab.

"Don't mind Kisame," said Hidan as he sat down. "He looks fucking scary but he's a big softy."

Deidara just gave him a look of disbelief then turned to examine the chemicals spread around the room, oh he could have some real fun with these, they'd make awesome explosions. He noticed Itachi eyeing him warily and remembered he'd told the other boy about blowing up his last school, he just smiled innocently and turned back to talk to Hidan.

They ended up waiting twenty minutes for the teacher to show up, although according to Hidan that was relatively early, and then the man looked so weird with three quarters of his face covered up. Should they really let a guy teach in a lab with only one eye?

"Ok class apparently we have a new student," he drawled. "Katsu Deidara." He motioned for the blonde to come to the front.

"Hey I'm Deidara un," he sighed. "And before one of you makes some smart ass comment I would like to make it clear that yes, my hair is very long and yes, I am aware I look like a girl un. So just to make sure you all know, I'm a boy." He nodded to himself before going to sit back down.

There was a moment of silence were everyone in the classroom stared at him before Hidan burst out laughing and fell off his stool backwards.

"Fucking priceless!" he gasped from his position on the floor. "Go Deidara!"

He smiled at the albino and helped him back on to his chair, when he looked up he caught a red head staring at him. He blinked in surprise and the red head turned away abruptly to face the front of the classroom, what the hell was that about?

Science was fun any way, he thought Hidan might be regretting partnering with him since he kept blowing stuff up but apparently the albino was finding it just as much fun as he was. Kakashi-sensei had given up trying to do anything about it by the end of the lesson and just asked that they kept the explosions small enough to only affect their classroom, it was a dream come true being practically told he had permission to blow stuff up and to make things even better his next class was art, his favourite subject.

On the way to art Hidan found Kakuzu and introduced him to Deidara, luckily they were both in his class along with another student that they hadn't introduced him to yet. Imagine his surprise when it turned out to be the red head that he'd caught staring at him in science.

"Deidara-kun, this is Sasori," introduced Hidan. The two stared at each other for almost a full minute before Hidan got bored, rolling his eyes he dragged Kakuzu off to their normal seats and left the other two to follow.

"Why do you keep saying un?" asked Sasori suddenly, Deidara blinked in surprise before he blushed fiddling with the strap of his bag awkwardly.

"It's a speech impediment un," he explained. "I've always done it." The red head nodded in understanding before heading over to Hidan and Kakuzu, Deidara trailing after him.

"Are you two fucking finished bloody staring now?" asked the albino exasperated. "What the hell was that about any way?" Deidara laughed awkwardly.

"Erm… I was just surprised un, because he was staring at me earlier in science." Hidan turned to Sasori.

"And what about you?" he sneered. "Caught staring at Deidara-kun twice huh?"

The boy just turned away and watched the door waiting for the teacher to arrive. Deidara was surprised when a lady with bright blue hair and a lip piercing entered and stood at the teacher's desk.

"Welcome class, please call me Konan-sensei," she said. The blonde's jaw dropped open and Hidan snickered.

"Got a crush on a teacher already?" he asked. The bomber gave him a weird look and shook his head.

"No way un! The teachers here are just so… different," he said trying to think of the right word. "Makes me glad I got kicked out of my last school." Hidan perked up.

"Oh yeah, I heard you mention that to Itachi," he mused. "What did you do to get kicked out?" Deidara grinned sheepishly.

"Oh… I blew the school up, un."

The other three just stared at him as he grinned before Hidan exploded.

"Are you shitting me?" he yelled, the blonde shook his head. "Well fuck me… hey! Is that why Itachi kept edging away from us in science?" Deidara nodded and the albino gaped at him until Kakuzu gentle nudged his mouth shut.

"Shut your mouth Hidan," he muttered. "No one wants to see what's in there."

Sasori smirked as Hidan glared at Kakuzu, Deidara just stared at Kakuzu. His voice was really deep and kinda rough, like he didn't talk a lot, and he had the brightest green eyes he's ever seen and dark hair but Deidara still couldn't count him as normal because he had loads of scars and a mask covering the bottom half of his face. He sighed heavily, what was it with people wearing masks here?

"So why did you blow your school up?" asked Kakuzu curious.

"Well un… explosions are art un!" exclaimed Deidara. "Art is a blast and art is fleeting like explosions un!"

"Art isn't fleeting, it's eternal," said Sasori quietly, Deidara stared at him thoughtfully.

"Well… everyone has their own opinion un. I still say art is fleeting, but that's just my view un," he said with a shrug. Kakuzu sighed as if in pain.

"Great, now I'm stuck with two art fanatics with conflicting views and a psychotic bloodthirsty idiot," he muttered. "I hate my life." Hidan hit him over the head sharply with his sketchpad.

"Oh get over it," he said taking out a pencil to start the assignment. "It's not like you've never suffered worse, what with Zetsu's habits of eating his meat barely cooked and spying on people all the time, Kisame's bad jokes and frightening strength when Itachi is in danger and Itachi's really creepy stare and general bad moods when people annoy him which is quite often."

Deidara just stared at the albino as he listed off the bad points of their group of friends. He hadn't met this Zetsu yet but he sounded… weird, mind you the whole group just sounded bizarre and apparently he was being included in it… he could live with that, it sounded like his life wouldn't be boring at any rate which was always a plus. He glanced at Sasori from the corner of his eye, he was sketching out something moving in smooth precise lines, now there was someone he could look up to.

"What are you drawing Sasori danna?" he asked curiously trying to peer over his shoulder. Sasori froze mid drawing while Hidan and Kakuzu gave Deidara a funny look.

"What did you just call him?" asked Kakuzu incredulously. Deidara blinked.

"Sasori danna," he repeated. The red head in question raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you calling me that?" he asked. The blonde raised a finger and tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"It means master right un?" he said. "Danna is someone who appreciates art like me, but he better than me right now. So he's Sasori danna un."

"Aww Sasori got a pet name," cooed Hidan smirking evilly. "That's cute." Sasori glared at the albino and went back to drawing, ignoring everyone else in the room while he worked.

Soon it was lunch time and Hidan was leading Deidara to where their group usually ate, they'd just had maths with Asuma-sensei who was a very laidback man and kept the window open so he could smoke. Eventually they came to a huge tree in the corner of the yard and saw five people sat under it, Deidara saw that it was Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Sasori and a boy he hadn't met yet.

"Hi guys," called Hidan as they came closer. "Oh Zetsu, this is Deidara, he's new here."

Deidara waved shyly to the green haired boy sitting next to Kisame who nodded back. He really did have green hair and strange bright yellow eyes, mind you he'd come to realise that a lot of people here had strange colourings.

"So how are you finding our school?" asked Zetsu as the two sat down. Deidara grinned and punch the air with his fist.

"It's awesome un!" he cried. "So much better than I thought it was going to be, I haven't been bored once, the teachers let me blow up stuff and I met you guys which automatically makes it better than my last school un." Kisame laughed loudly at his declaration.

"Glad to know we're appreciated and apparently just that awesome," he said grinning. "So blondie, can we expect a blown up toilet by the end of the week?" Deidara blinked at him bemused.

"End of the week?" he asked amused. "I set one to go off in the next five minutes un." They all stared at him until there was a loud boom from the other side of the school and a jet of water coming out of one of the windows. "Oh… hmm guess I timed it wrong un," said Deidara frowning thoughtfully. "I'll have to work on that, it'll be bad if I'm near when it goes off." Kakuzu raised an eyebrow.

"I think they'll know it's you any way," he said snorting. "You're the only one who blows stuff up." Deidara laughed with everyone else and glanced around seeing that everyone else was giving the group a pretty wide berth.

"Why is everyone keeping away?" he asked curiously still glancing around. "Are they scared or something?"

"We're Akatsuki," Zetsu told him. "We have a good reputation but everyone knows you don't mess with us."

"Why is that?"

"Well everyone knows all of us can fight really well and we all stick up for each other," explained Kisame. "And some of us just look intimidating I guess."

He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head making Deidara stare, he could kind of understand how Hidan could call Kisame a big softy now, he looked scary but he obviously wasn't a thug or anything.

"But why the name Akatsuki?" the blonde asked interested. "It's a pretty unusual name." They all exchanged glances and shrugged.

"Pein-sensei named us that," said Itachi. "He and Konan-sensei are like the co-founders or something, they introduced us all to each other and they really look out for us."

"Konan-sensei is so cool!" exclaimed Deidara. "I had her for art, what does Pein-sensei teach."

"Theology," said Hidan smirking. "We get into awesome debates, he doesn't really care that much about us working, he just likes us to speak our mind and it's the only class that all of us share together."

This class sounded very interesting and was promising to be a lot of fun if all of Akatsuki were in it together, he supposed it was good that a teacher that was so lenient with them was the one that had to put up with them when they were all in the same room. Because boy was it promising to be a blast!

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! So here's the first chapter for this new story.<strong>

**I can say right now that updates with be sporadic because i'm concentrating on my other stories and i already have two on haitus, so this one will just be updated when the inspiration strikes me.**

**Any way, hope you enjoyed reading it, please review and let me know what you think.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I finally updated something!Only a little chapter but it's something!**

**I've decided this story is just going to be a series of one shots based around the Naruto cast set in High school, mainly focusing on the Akatsuki group because they crack me up and I can see lots of fun situations in store for them.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy and that I'll be back to updating more.  
><strong>

**Please review!**

* * *

><p>"Sasori-danna!" cried Deidara waving to the red head while grinning happily.<p>

The other members of Akatsuki gave amused looks to Sasori who looked like he wanted to hide in a hole. He sighed heavily and raised his hand in acknowledgement.

"Hi Deidara," he muttered glaring at the others who were trying not to laugh.

"Panda-kun!" came a cry from across the corridor, they all turned to see who had called.

A blonde with bright blue eyes and whisker marks on his face was waving to a tall red head a couple of lockers down from them. The red head had green eyes surrounded by dark rings and the kanji for love tattooed onto his forehead, he rolled his eyes when he heard what the blonde had called him.

"Hello Naruto," he greeted shifting his bag further on to his shoulder. "Do you really have to shout that out?" Naruto grinned grabbing hold of his arm.

"How else am I suppose to get your attention?" he asked cheekily.

"By calling my actual name," suggested the red head. "It's not like anyone else has the same name." Naruto pouted.

"But Gaara that's no fun!" he protested. "I gave you a nickname to show I care, don't you like it?" A small smile flashed across Gaara's face as he ruffled the shorter boy's hair.

"Only from you," he said watching the blonde's face light up and starting walking towards their class. The Akatsuki members stared after them bemused.

"Wow…" said Hidan. "That was really weird, there's actually another pair that are a lot like Sasori and Deidara huh? They even look similar!" Itachi rolled his eyes.

"That's Naruto and Gaara, they're in my brother's class," he told them all. "Apparently they just really connected with each other, no one really knows why."

"But Gaara really does look a lot like Sasori-danna," said Deidara. "Except for the eyes."

"He's my cousin or something," mentioned Sasori. "We're related but I can't really remember how, he has an older brother and sister in the years between us."

Kakuzu shuddered. "I just can't believe that there are two blonde and red head pairs in this school," he muttered. "And that they act so alike."

Kisame chuckled. "Hey Naruto's alright," he laughed. "He plays pranks on everyone, they're really awesome but he's always getting yelled at by Iruka-sensei."

"That's because he's his guardian," stated Itachi rooting through his locker. "Naruto's parents both died the day he was born and I heard he had bad experiences at the orphanages he was at, he completely loves Iruka-sensei for taking him out of there." They all stared at him blankly. "What? He knows my brother so I've talked to him a few times."

"Huh come to think of it Gaara had a pretty bad past too," mused Sasori. "I heard his mother died in childbirth and his dad was abusive to him for years, luckily he died a few years ago though and I don't think any of them miss him."

"Hold on, wasn't that the year Naruto transferred here?" asked Kisame.

"Yeah, Gaara calmed down a lot after that," recalled Sasori as they walked to class. "I heard he and Naruto got into a big fight the first time they met and after that they were inseparable."

"Eh, you guys are talking about us?!" cried a voice from behind them. They spun round to see Naruto and Gaara blinking at them. "Hi Itachi-san!"

The Uchiha nodded towards the whiskered boy and smiled slightly at the two boys linked hands. Sasori nodded to Gaara.

"Hey Gaara, you doing ok?" he asked, the other red head nodded but didn't speak, just stared at them.

"Hey Naruto you got anymore pranks planned?" asked Kisame grinning showing off all his teeth.

Deidara still wasn't comfortable when the tall boy smiled like that but when Naruto also grinned showing off unnaturally sharp canines he couldn't help but shudder, for a boy three years younger than him he was quite intimidating.

"Yeah, I'm going to get Kakashi-sensei," he told the shark like boy. "He keeps hitting on Iruka-sensei and the pervert is starting to piss me off." Note to self, do not upset Iruka in any way or at least don't let Naruto hear about it, revenge will be exacted and it promised to be painful. "Well we better get going, we have Asuma-sensei now."

They waved goodbye to the two younger boys and Deidara stared after them.

"Are they dating?" he asked frowning. Itachi shrugged.

"No one has ever asked," he told him. "Too afraid of Gaara I guess, he used to have a really bad reputation before Naruto came." The blonde bomber tilted his head as he stared after the two and smiled.

"I think they look great together," he said. "It must be nice to have someone who understands you as well as those two do."

* * *

><p><strong>Told you it was short, but it was a cute little piece I had in mind when I started writing for this theme.<strong>

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
